Ain't It Funny
by Sharem
Summary: Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life ...especially to Reno. After Advent Children. RenoxCloud


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII…Square-Enix does. This is just a work of fanfiction and is not for profit in any way.

**Sharem**: Just a little idea that had been running around in my head. Also, this is my first story in this category. This involves a certain redheaded Turk after the events of Advent Children and his thoughts when he hears a certain song…be they serious or romantic, or just him being oblivious. Yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Another thing, I don't know anything about Before Crisis and Dirge of Cerberus so those won't come into play here.

_Italics_ – Reno's thoughts, when not in flashback

'_italics_' – song lyrics

**Ain't It Funny**

_  
'It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me _

_It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be _

_But there are facts in our lives we can never change _

_Just tell me that you understand and feel the same…'_

A soft glow momentarily illuminated the darkened alley as the brief flame of a match lit a cigarette. Music from a nearby club started playing a song that had a heavy Latin beat to it. The owner of the cigarette tilted his head to one side as he began listening to the music and the lyrics. His turquoise eyes glazed over for a moment as his mind began to wander…

It was a year after Geostigma had been cured and those clones of Sephiroth were destroyed. A year since the man and his fellow Turks were allied with the former members of AVALANCHE, albeit temporarily. It was then when he realized a few things. Yeah, he still enjoyed looking at beautiful women and would end up with a new one every night if he wished but…when he saw that blonde ex-SOLDIER come into the lodge at Healin, the perfection of that man's face became etched into his memory. In order to erase that image, he had attacked him like the hotheaded Turk everyone knew him to be.

Reno took in a deep drag off of his cigarette before throwing it to the pavement and crushing it with the heel of his shoe. He made sure that his magrod was still hidden inside his dark blue blazer before he started walking over to that nightclub. He wasn't on the clock; he got off from work about two hours ago. He had a bad day and he felt that the loud music and alcohol would be able to take his mind off of his troubles. And maybe, he would find someone so he could get laid.

The redhead felt the music drive into his slender body when he entered the club. The driving beat made him feel the need to dance against another body and it didn't matter whose body was next to his. As long as it was upright and on two legs, he would be happy. First, though, he headed straight to the bar.

"Whaddya have?" the burly looking bartender asked in a heavy accent.

"Tequila and keep it coming," Reno stated, his eyes boring into the bartender's eyes as he slapped down a couple hundred gil on the wooden surface of the bar.

The bartended just nodded as he took the money and handed the Turk a bottle of Tequila and a shot glass. Reno poured a shot and drank that quickly and then downed another. As he finished a third shot, his eyes began scanning the dance floor to see any potential partners for the night. There were a few buxom women dancing that got his attention for a moment and then he saw something that made his jaw drop. There he was, the blonde 'hero', the one who destroyed Sephiroth not once but twice, dancing on the floor with a couple of his AVALANCHE friends. If he had known that they were going to be here, he would have chosen another club to go to. However, Elena and Rude did suggest this place…

**_Flashback…_**

_"Hey, Reno! Wait up!" a female voice cried out as the redheaded Turk walked over to the elevator. He turned his head and sighed inwardly._

_"What do you want, Elena?" Reno asked, his voice sounding aggravated. "I had a bitch of a day today and I don't need…"_

_"Rude said that you should go to '_The Raven'_, Reno," the blonde Turk interrupted. "It's a good club with loud music and good drinks. I know, I've been there before and so has Rude…um…with me."_

_Reno's eyebrows went up at that information. "The Raven? You and Rude's been there together and never told me?" he asked incredulously. "And here I thought you two were friends…" He then began to sniff as if he was about to cry. "No one loves me!"_

_"Reno…I know you're faking that," Elena glared at Reno. "Besides, you should go…tonight would be a good night to go."_

_That got his attention. "Why?"_

_Elena shrugged and gave him a cryptic smile. "Rude said that you should go. And then…you'll see."  
_

**_End flashback…_**

Reno watched the lithe movements made by that blonde male as he danced along with his friends, Tifa and Yuffie. He managed to pry his gaze away from that man to see another of the blonde's friends lean up against a wall. He knew who that man was…it was Vincent Valentine, the former Turk. Reno shivered for a moment when those red eyes met his. Damn, those eyes feel like that they can see into your very soul were the thoughts going through the redhead's mind.

He managed to break the stare and poured himself another shot of tequila. He raised the small glass to his lips when he felt someone's presence behind him. Reno slowly turned around and looked up. Turquoise eyes met mako blue eyes. His breath hitched for a moment when he realized who was next to him. In order to make it look like his sudden presence didn't bother him, Reno was the first to speak.

"Cloud," Reno spoke in his usual arrogant manner. "Fancy seeing you here." Keep it in, Reno, keep it in. _The one who just had to make your fantasies more weird is in front of you…don't look like an idiot…just leave…_

"Reno." Reno inwardly winced at the way Cloud had spoken his name. It almost felt like he wanted to have his way with the redhead, but it was the I-Want-To-Kick-Your-Ass kind of way. "What are you doing here?"

Reno just shrugged and finished his shot of Tequila and then took a swig from the bottle itself. "I just came here because Elena and Rude recommended the place. I didn't know that you and you're friends were gonna be here." _Why does he have to look so good? That outfit…man…  
_

_'This perfect romance that I've created in my mind _

_I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side _

_But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance _

_And so it seems like we'll never have the chance…'  
_

Reno grimaced at those new lyrics as they pulsated through the air. But it seemed to hit a chord within his mind. His thoughts always dwelled on Cloud during his free time and more often than not, during work as well. He would fantasize many times with the blonde man by his side. However, every time that they somehow meet, the situations were always less than favorable.

"Are you going to leave?" Cloud asked. He almost seemed eager for the Turk to leave...

The Turk glared at the mako-eyed hero, his hand gripping the Tequila bottle tightly. "I guess I should…I mean, I don't wanna have your girlfriend, the brat and the vampire kill me for just being here." He gestured to the two females still dancing on the floor and the lean figure of Vincent. Reno then started to make his way out of the club, not caring if he pushed anyone out of the way. As he neared the exit, a red flash appeared before his eyes.

"You're leaving," Vincent stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Reno narrowed his eyes at the gunman and flicked the man his middle finger. "Fuck off, Valentine." At that, he none too gently pushed Vincent out of the way in his haste to leave the building. He couldn't stay in the same place when he felt that his little obsession obviously did not want him to be there. He had enough heartache in his life to let the blonde make him feel even worse.

As soon as he was about a couple of blocks away from the nightclub, the red haired Turk let out a deep sigh. "Damn it all to fucking hell!" he shouted loudly, throwing the Tequila bottle against a brick wall. That was when he realized what Elena had meant when she said, "_Rude said that you should go. And then…you'll see_." She KNEW that Cloud was going to be there…That would mean that she and Rude knew of his little crush on Cloud Strife.

"I'm gonna kill those two on Monday," Reno muttered under his breath as he began walking back to his little apartment. A random thought popped into his head;_ I wonder what the words was to that song back in the club…and what was the name of it?_

**_&&&&_**

Monday morning came too early for Reno as he tiredly entered the office that he shared with his fellow Turks, Rude and Elena. His immediate boss, Tseng, had his own office in the building that now housed the new Shinra company. Oh, they still did some shady things, but not as much as in the past…they were, after all, trying to help the Planet now.

"Hey Reno, how did Friday night go?" a way-to-cheerful voice called out. Reno glared at Elena with narrowed eyes as he went over to his messy desk.

"It went like shit," he answered bitterly. "Just you wait, Elena, I'm gonna get you and Rude back…"

Elena giggled for a moment and then let the other Turk's words sink in. "What happened? You were supposed to have a good time…"

The redhead's ears perked up at that statement. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The door opened suddenly, saving Elena from answering that question. Tseng surveyed the not so clean office and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "You two have a mission. Rude is already out scouting the area immediately south of Junon. We received a message stating that a hit had been contracted on Reeve. Since he is the head of the W.R.O., it is in our best interests to keep that man alive. These are direct orders from Rufus himself."

Reno sighed and then gave his boss a grim smile. "Alright…let's go."

**_&&&&_**

The red-haired Turk bit back a few curses as he dove behind a broken down brick wall in front of a now bullet-riddled building of the W.R.O. A few bullets nearly missed his lean frame as he leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. This was definitely a mission that had gone horribly wrong from the get-go. First, the helicopter crashed a couple of miles outside of Junon. Then he and Elena had to the town in order to meet up with Rude. Once inside the town limits, the bald Turk was nowhere to be seen.

This had aggravated Reno to no end. Rude was usually the most punctual of the Turks, aside from Tseng. Afterwards, Elena got a call on her PHS from Rude to meet up in front of the W.R.O building. Once there, the so-called assassins appeared and started shooting at the Turks and tried to hit anything they could see through the windows. The turquoise eyes of the redhead narrowed as he spotted a black car pull up in front. _SHIT! That's Reeve's car!_

Instinctively, Reno charged from the wall, brandishing his magrod and surrounding some of the attackers with an energy pyramid generated from his weapon. Suddenly, he felt pain coming from his right shoulder and his stomach but paid it no mind. Reason was that he saw Reeve get out of the car.

"REEVE! DOWN NOW!" the Turk shouted as he tackled the dark haired man to the ground, protecting him with his own body. Reno heard more sounds of gunfire and recognized the sound of Vincent's gun and the weapons that Elena and Rude were using. And then the sound of a sword clashing on metal was heard as well.

After the sounds of fighting died down, Reno got up slowly and looked at Reeve. "You okay, sir?" he asked, wondering why he was starting to feel lightheaded and weak. He then saw blood on the other man. "Aw man, I'm sorry Reeve…I didn't mean for you…to get…shot…"

The executive looked at his clothing and then at the Turk. "I wasn't shot, Reno," he stated as his eyes widened at the redhead. "You on the other hand…you need to go to a hospital now!"

Reno gave the other a confused expression and then felt some pain again in his stomach. He covered his abdomen with his hand and then lifted it to his face. Blood. His blood. Why wasn't this scaring him at all?

"Wow…I was shot," was all Reno could manage before collapsing back to the ground. His glazed eyes stared up and the sounds of Elena screaming began to fade into the background. Suddenly, a sight of blonde hair and blue eyes came into focus but not the face, making it seem angelic.

"Reno!" the blonde cried out, worry and fear etched into the voice. "Don't die on me now!"

_Elena, how sweet of you to say that, but that isn't her voice. It…it sounds familiar._ "I can die happily now with an angel here with me," Reno said quietly, his arrogance coming back slightly. He lifted his left hand slowly and gently caressed the angel's cheek. "Everything…will be okay…just…just tell Cloud that…that I really…really cared for him." At that, everything went black…

**_&&&&_**

_  
Ugh…I feel like crap...wait...I'm not dead!_Turquoise eyes snapped open and swiftly took in the surroundings. Reno saw clean, white walls and it had a clinical air about the room. Off to one side was a large window letting in bright sunlight into the small area. Soft music was stroking his ears gently like the feeling of a soft blanket on bare skin. He closed his eyes and recognized the song playing on the radio on the table next to the window. It was the same one that was playing in that nightclub. Now, he could hear more of the lyrics.

_'Sometimes I think that a true love can never be _

_I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me _

_Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain _

_And I don't think that I could face it all again…'  
_

"That's so true," he whispered to no one in particular. "That won't ever happen to me…"

"What won't happen to you?" a male asked out, the voice laced with curiosity.

Reno sat up swiftly from the bed he was in, startled by the fact that he didn't realize anyone was in there with him. He moaned loudly in pain and closed his eyes while he was forced to lie back down. He hated the feeling of being helpless. "Who's there?" he asked tentatively. He didn't think to look around for the person talking to him. "Is that you Rude?"

"No, I'm not Rude," the voice answered. "You should open those eyes, Turk."

_That voice…it…it couldn't be._ "Cloud?" the injured Turk managed to croak out when he opened his eyes and saw the blonde man standing near the door.

_'I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about _

_A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt _

_You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made _

_And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid…'  
_

"Those words have truth to them…at least for me," Cloud replied softly as he slowly approached the bed. "I don't really know you, Reno, but I understand you."

Realization was slowly beginning to dawn inside of the redhead's mind. Cloud…likes him? But how?

_'Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny _

_And you can't move on even though you try _

_Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel _

_Oh I wish this could be real…'_

"This…this…can't be real," Reno stuttered, his eyes widening when the blonde hero sat on the bed.

"This is very real, Reno," Cloud murmured when he reached over and lightly rubbed his hand on the other's cheek. "I can't deny it any more…I know…I know I shouldn't be feeling this…thing…for you. However, when I saw you bleeding to death from that gunshot wound…you scared me, Reno. I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Cloud," the Turk remarked, "how long…how long have you felt like this?" _Great…now I sound like a damn woman…_

"Since seeing you at Healin a year ago. And ever since then, it seemed whenever we would meet, you would push me away from some reason. Your actions made me want you even more."

The mako-blue eyes seemed to glow even more to the injured Turk during that confession of the swordsman. _He…he wants me. God, he WANTS me_!

_'I locked away my heart _

_But you just set it free _

_Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be _

_I pushed you far away _

_And yet you stayed with me _

_I guess this means _

_That you and me were meant to be…'_

Reno smiled at those words from the song when he leaned his head into Cloud's gentle caress. He then turned his head and leaned forward. He tenderly kissed the blonde's lips. Lord knows that he wanted to do a LOT more than kiss…but not in his current condition. He received a similar kiss back from Cloud and he became lost in heaven.

"My angel," he commented when the two finally broke their kiss. His turquoise eyes glittered with an emotion that he never thought that he would feel. "Ain't it funny, Cloud…you just set me free."

Cloud smiled back at the person who had captured his heart. "No. Now, we are both free…" he answered back before capturing Reno's lips once again, sending the two men to uncharted territories of their hearts…each not wanting this moment to end.

_'Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life _

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right _

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part _

_In the story of your heart…'_

* * *

**AN**: The title _Ain't It Funny_ came from the song _Ain't it Funny_ by Jennifer Lopez. I hope that this is acceptable since it seems to me that Cloud was OOC…and it's been awhile since I wrote a yaoi story with no sex in it….:sweatdrops:. The ones that I have written are at Mediaminer and Adult Fanfiction. Anyway, this is also my first one-shot story as well as my first in this category. I'm also toying around an idea for a sequel to this involving Reno and Cloud with either Vincent or Tseng…so if anyone wants one, just let me know… .:smiles:. 

**EDIT**: I forgot to mention that this story was inspired by the Reno/Cloud story, **He Loves Me Not,**by Dark Hikari Twilight. I thought it was really good...:grins:.


End file.
